


Alone...

by Zografia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (actually fatherhood but y'know), Angst, Angsty Poem, Brotherhood, I see England more as father figure then brother figure but since he calls himself their 'brother', a little angsty poem I published in our school newpaper a while ago, angsty england, anyway, because america and canada left him, it's england being all angsty, no one new it was achtually a fanfiction poem lmaoo, poem, that's about it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zografia/pseuds/Zografia
Summary: A short poem about England and his thoughts about Canada and America having left him all alone.But not for long.(Originally written and published in the 'Grafiti' school newspaper in 2016)





	Alone...

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem I published in our school newpaper a while ago.  
> I didn't know whether or not I should post it to tumblr, so I just post it here, ok.  
> Real talk tho, it actually was made in German, so the translation might not be 100% correct (it's just sometimes difficult to find words in English matching the ones in German or really any other language) and it really was printed into the newpaper (My teachers even gave me compliments for it lmao, if they would only know..)  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it tho

Silence...

I am alone...

Both have left me...

They said, they didn't need me anymore...

I tried everything...

To stop them...

To show them, that it is better to stay together rather than being alone...

But they told me, that they aren't alone...

They have humans, who watch over them...

I was something like their brother...

I cared for them, but that was never enough...

Maybe I wasn't always the nicest...

Had them sometimes kept captive in their own lands.

Or got my advantages out of them, if even most of the time unintended...

I could feel their hatered...

But it had to be...

I had no other choice...

It was an order, a duty, I had to fulfill...

One day, they will understand...

Then they will come back...

Yeah, definitely...

And will beg me for forgivness for their behaviour...

But until then, much time will pass, wars start and end...

Decades will pass...

If not, then centuries! But I can wait...

I'm immortal, after all...

Yes..! I will count the days.

Every hour, minute and second!

For I am mighty and will never perish!

They will come back, every both of them! The day will come...

I know it. But until then...

Silence...

I am alone...

But not for long...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, here it was lol.  
> I have another short story (poem?) I once did for German class about Germany and Prussia lmao.  
> When I find it again and find the time translate it, Imma post it here to in my new collection of poems I did during school yay.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this short poem!  
> See you next time


End file.
